As fundus photographing apparatuses, there are known a mydriatic type apparatus and a non-mydriatic type apparatus. The mydriatic type apparatus is configured to photograph a fundus of an eye with a pupil dilated by instillation of mydriatic drops. The non-mydriatic type apparatus is configured to photograph a fundus by using infrared light as observation illumination light without instilling mydriatic drops in an eye (JP 2007-202724 A).